Shawn Spencer: The Most Important Man in the Universe
by AmazingLadar
Summary: What if HC Clements was in California and the Doctor met Shawn instead of Donna? Season 4 if the Doctor had met Shawn and Gus. Original idea taken from Sarah1281 : Fake Psychics and Psychic Paper
1. The Runaway Shawn

**The Runaway Shawn**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: I do skip some parts of the episodes. This is because what would happen here is pretty much what happened in the episode.

* * *

December 25th 2006

It was a normal day for Shawn. Absolutely, completely, totally, 100% normal. And that was boring. That was dull. That was boring. That was unacceptable. Simply unacceptable. It got to the point at which Shawn finally decided… screw it. I'll take the damn case. Shawn had a case offered to him by the SBPD. But it was stupid. It was simple. It was… boring. But fine. If it would mean that he would have something to do on this of all days, then fine.

H.C. Clements. Breaking and entry cases. Boring.

Shawn was on his way to the Psych office when he noticed his bike was running out of gas. Typical for Shawn, really. He never did pay attention to how much gas he had. And now, he'd have to walk his bike all the way to the nearest gas station.

He walked towards the stand to pay for his gas when all of a sudden… he disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was in a room. A very strange room. There were buttons. Lots of them. Not a very good room for someone like Shawn. He walked towards the biggest one, hand at the ready, when all of a sudden a man who was just as well groomed appeared.

"What?" was all he said. Shawn stared at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes?" Shawn replied.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"What _am _I doing here? I would like to know too."

"What?"

"You kidnapped me. Are you holding me hostage? Well, let me just let you down softly now. My dad has no money. I mean, you could try reaching Gus, but I'm not sure how much money he has at this moment. Or how willing he is to part with it. If I were you, I'd choose someone who looks a little bit more wealthy than me. I mean, hell, I'm travelling halfway across the country on a motorbike. Wouldn't most wealthy people take a plane? Or a helicopter? I'm not really sure-"

"What? I didn't kidnap you."

"Well, see, last I checked I was getting gas and ZIP here I am." Shawn then noticed the door. "So if you don't mind I'm just going to ZIP back out, pay for my gas." Shawn started heading for the door and suddenly, the man started to remember where he was and what was going on.

"Wait! No! don't go!" he said, running after Shawn.

"See? You take me up here, lock me up, don't let me leave… you sure you didn't kidnap me? It's all sounding very sketchy. Just saying." And then Shawn opened the door. He nearly took a step out too until he noticed the impossible.

Earth. He was staring _down_ at Earth. The moon was just visible… from up close. Shawn stared at the infinite space around him. Stars within reach, planets he'd never even known about in sight. All he could do was stare at the impossibilities before him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked at last, all jokes left behind.

"I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Shawn. Shawn Spencer. Where are we?"

"Space."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed!" Shawn found himself yelling. "Where the hell are we?! How the hell can I be looking _down_ at Earth?! I'm dead, aren't I? oh, God, I'm dead! I've died! Dammit! Well, might as well, really. Today was going to be boring as hell anyways. My death certainly _spiced_ it up a bit. I can't believe I'm _dead_-"

"You're not dead!" the Doctor yelled at last.

"Then explain this!" Shawn said, gesturing around himself. "This is impossible. And I know impossible."

"You're in space. This is my… spaceship…"

"So you _abducted_ me?"

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Oh, Gus would've _loved_ to see this! And you! Are you some kind of Martian than?"

"No… no, no. I'm not… I'm not from-"

"Wait… no… this isn't right. I have to get back. I have to get back down to Earth. Look, this has been great and all, but I've got friends and a job. I literally just got assigned a case. Could you… take me back now?"

"Okay. But for the record, I did _not_ abduct you" the Doctor said, starting to push several buttons. Soon enough, the space ship started to tumble, spinning uncontrollably.

"Couldn't you steer this thing a bit more… delicately?" Shawn asked.

"I_ could_… if I had the correct amount of people flying this thing…"

"Great…" Shawn muttered. But soon, the impossible journey back to Earth was finished. Shawn opened the front door, happy to be at the gas station he was just at. he let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the Doctor. "Well, thanks for the lift. I'll leave you and your lady friend to get back to business. Funny… didn't think Martians were so like us in that way…"

"What lady friend?" the Doctor asked. Shawn turned back to the Doctor and gestured towards a purple shirt hanging on the railing. The Doctor looked as if he was about to cry when he saw that and immediately Shawn regretted ever bringing up the stupid thing. "That belonged to a friend. But she's gone now. She's lost."

"I'm so sorry" Shawn said sincerely. "Let me offer you a drink. I mean, it is Christmas after all" Shawn started pulling on the Doctor's arm, dragging him along with him into the gas station.

The two of them were just sipping on really hot coffee when the Doctor noticed it. A security camera. Monitoring the gas station at all times. Now he could see how the _hell_ this boy wound up in his TARDIS. It shouldn't be possible. It just shouldn't. So in the middle of Shawn's sentence, the Doctor stood up and walked to the camera. Investigating.

"Doctor, are you even… Doctor? Doc!" Shawn called out when he noticed his new friend had left him hanging. Shawn turned back to his bike to find a car in its place. Without any choice at all, the young man was forced into the car. "DOCTOR! HELP!" Shawn called out.

The Doctor ran to his TARDIS and followed the car until they reached a highway. The Doctor forced his TARDIS to fly barely above the road, right next to the car. He pushed open the door and held out a hand to the strange young man in the car.

"You're going to have to jump!" The Doctor ordered.

"Okay!" Shawn replied as he swung open his door. He didn't even think twice before taking the leap. He just went for it, head first. It even caught the Doctor off guard and they both fell over inside the TARDIS. "I never noticed, and I'm not sure if you have either " Shawn started. "But it could be rather important, so I'm going to tell you anyways. Did you know that your spaceship is bigger on the inside?"

* * *

To Shawn's request, they found themselves at the Psych office. With the motorbike and a pineapple smoothie from the vendor just outside. In the Psych office, the Doctor explained everything about Shawn. How he got 'abducted' and what was wrong with him. It was Huon Particles. Very old particles. From the beginning of time. There would be no way to stop the robot santas from finding him. They could easily trace him. The question was, of course, how did Shawn come to be in contact with these Huon Particles?

In return, Shawn explained everything about his current case. He explained that there were breaking and entry cases going on in this firm and it was his job to investigate it. He made sure to emphasise how boring he found it. The Doctor, on the other hand, was very intrigued. And so, he did what any other curious person would do. He looked them up. And sure enough, it was owned by none other than Torchwood.

* * *

After an intense battle with Christmas tree decorations, the Doctor and Shawn found themselves at HC Clements. Investigating. Together they went down to the lower basement, where the Doctor feared something horrible was happening. There, they found a lab. Liquid Huon Particles were being made. That was what made Shawn attracted to the TARDIS.

"Think very carefully" The Doctor told Shawn. "They would have had to be giving you these Huon Particles for months now. What have you had everyday that's different these last few months? Think very carefully, Shawn."

"The Pineapple smoothies" Shawn whispered. "That place only opened up a few months ago. I seem to be they're best customer. They gave me a card and everything." The Doctor gave him a look. "I will not apologise for my love of delicious flavour."

"Well, that love for delicious flavour is going to get you killed" the Doctor said.

"Then may it be a tasty death." The Doctor patted Shawn's back.

"Okay, Shawn. Sure. A tasty death."

"Yessssss" a voice said. "A very tasty deatthhh." A wall to their side opened up revealing a giant hole that never seemed to end. "Only not for you, but for my children!" this was shortly followed by an evil laugh that made both men feel a bit uneasy. Shawn shot the Doctor a very worried look.

"Show yourself!" the Doctor demanded.

"Dude! Seriously? It just threatened to feed me to its children, and you're asking it to show itself?!" Shawn complained.

"Only mad-men talk to thin air and you don't want to make me a mad man!"

"Then I shall present myself!" another evil laugh. Shawn rolled his eyes, already getting bored of the same old, same old. That is, until the giant, red half-human-half-spider-creature-alien-thing presented itself. Shawn backed away from it. Slightly in awe and slightly in horror.

"Racnoss" the Doctor muttered.

"Gus would have _loved_ to see this! Another alien!" Shawn squealed excitedly, like a school girl. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this boy. He hoped one day to meet Gus. But that was for another time.

"Tell me what you need the Huon Particles for!" The Doctor demanded. Another evil laugh from the weird-spider-thing-apparently-called-a-Racnoss.

"Seriously?! Stop with the laughing, it gets old!" Shawn yelled.

"Fiesssty little boy!"

"The pineapple smoothies. Those were poisoning me, but how did you know I'd end up here? How did you know months in advance that I'd be assigned the HC Clements case? How did you know I'd end up here?" Shawn asked. The Doctor nodded in approval. All of those were legit questions.

"An easy cassse and an alien" the Racnoss said simply. "How could you resist?"

"Why him?" the Doctor asked.

"Why not?" evil laugh. Shawn rolled his eyes again. "Now… say goodbye, Doctor…"

Suddenly, Shawn and the Doctor found themselves surrounded by hundreds of little robots. All under the command of the Racnoss.

"You wouldn't dare" Shawn said. "You need me alive!"

"I wouldn't worry, psychic!" The Racnoss said. "They have a very good ssssshhhot!"

* * *

It was all over. The Racnoss was dead. Each and every one of them. Not a single one was left alive. And that left Shawn feeling… just awful. Genocide. How could it be? And now, to Shawn's request, he was being dropped off at his father's house for a Christmas dinner. What else?

"So what now?" the Doctor asked him.

"Well…" Shawn said. "I have to take off the 'Every Case Solved' sign now. Seeing as I can't exactly go spreading around that the breaking and entry cases were due to a spider-alien trying to use me to feed and save her children."

"Sorry about that" the Doctor said, even though he really didn't need to.

"No big deal. So I don't let people know about this case. It's just one case. No big deal."

"What about travelling? Ever… I don't know… ever think about seeing the worlds?"

"Well, I don't know. I've done my fair of travelling… wait… worlds? Plural?"

"You bet. So what do you say? Travel with me?"

"No" Shawn said immediately. The Doctor looked taken back. "Today… is it always like this with you?"

"Adventure? Yeah. I thought you enjoyed your fair share of adventure as well."

"Yes. That's why I became a detective. For adventure. Not for genocide. Do me a favour though. Don't go travelling alone. I know what that could do to a man. It's not good. Especially not for you."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do. You need someone to stop you. Just like I did today. "

"I'll bear that in mind." The Doctor said with a nod.

"Good." Shawn replied. "So… I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

"Will I ever see you again?" Shawn asked, immediately feeling overly clingy and even a bit girl asking that question.

"Oh, I hope I do, Shawn Spencer. I hope I do."

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: I do skip some parts of the episodes. This is because what would happen here is pretty much what happened in the episode.

* * *

April 5th 2008

"Gus, I don't understand why you dragged me down here" Shawn Spencer complained. The two friends were sitting in an auditorium, surrounded by journalists and scientists hearing about some drug that Shawn wasn't paying much attention to at all. Gus, however, was furiously taking notes, hanging on to every word that Miss Foster was saying.

"This is fascinating stuff, Shawn" Gus argued. "People are losing weight like crazy with these Adipose pills."

"Yeah, well, weight loss pills aren't the only way to go about this" Shawn said, slightly annoyed. "Come _on_, this is so boring. Can't we go find Lassie and the chief and ask for a case?"

"If you didn't want to be here, why did you even come?"

"That is a good question. One that I refuse to answer surrounded by a bunch of nerds." That just earned Shawn a glare from his best friend.

"Anyways, moving on" Miss Foster said, proceeding with the presentation as if the whole group was paying attention. "As you can see here-"

"Actually, Miss Foster" Gus called out. Shawn stared in horror at his friend. What was he doing? "If you don't mind me asking, there are lots of diet pills out there. What makes this specific brand different? What does it actually do?"

"Well, if you would like the science behind it…" At that point, Shawn zoned out. There was only one reason he was there, only one person he had hoped to meet there, only one word that he constantly thought of. That word was Doctor.

Ever since Shawn turned The Doctor's offer down, he kept wondering, kept dreaming of travelling around the worlds with him. Kept thinking about what it could have been like to save not just families that wanted him, but worlds, species and universes that _needed_ him. It wasn't until Shawn had actually met Gus' ex-wife Mira that he realised just how little he knew about his best friend – let alone the whole universe! And he turned down the chance of a life time to see it all, to experience it all. So he did everything he could to try and find him again. He even resorted (much to Gus' amusement) to looking up conspiracy theories.

Some were just nonsense. Bees flying away, big deal! He ended up spending a whole night in a field watching for bees. What a waste of time. A replica of the Titanic was going to crash into England… as if! But there was one conspiracy theory about Adipose Industries which seemed plausible. Then Gus asked if he wanted to join him in this lecture, and Shawn literally jumped at the opportunity. But now that he was actually in the lecture hall, all he wanted to do was take a good ol' nap.

"Shawn!" Gus called out suddenly. Shawn's eyes flew open and he immediately took in the empty room.

"Huh- Wha?"

"You fell asleep!"

"What?! No I didn't-"

"You almost started snoring, Shawn!"

"I don't snore. I just breathe a little bit more noisily through my nose when I sleep. And besides, every girl I've been with says it's a cute little snore. You're just jealous because you don't have a cute little sleeping habit that makes girls swoon."

"Please. I don't _need_ any weird ass noise to get a girl. I got game."

"Yeah, sure you do. Now, can we please investigate this place?"

"What?! Investigate? Shawn, this isn't a case. This is a lecture!"

"Please! Do you really think I'd come here if I weren't investigating? Come on, son!" Then he stood up and headed out of the lecture hall, on his way to the call service centre where all the employees worked to sell their pills.

"Shawn! Don't you walk away from me, Shawn! SHAWN!"

* * *

"Shawn, I helped you interview that employee, I helped you get the customers address list and I even got you that free gold pendant that you wanted" Gus said, ranting. "But I will not go with you _to_ her house and question her. Face it, Shawn. This is just a diet pill. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't think so" Shawn said, still set on finding the Doctor.

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about" Gus suggested. "I mean, what's with you and all these conspiracy theories lately? In all the time I've known you, you've never actually taken interest in them. And now you are? What happened?!"

"Nothing happened, Gus. Why would you even think that? I'm just saying there's a lot more going on here that beats the eye."

"I'm not going to stop you from checking up on Stacey. I'm only saying, you're on your own."

"Fair enough."

So Shawn took off without Gus. His friend offered him a ride back to the Psych office so that Shawn could take his bike. Then he could go wherever he wants without having to depend on Gus. That worked out beautifully for them both. And so, with that, Shawn took off towards the first person on the customers list. Stacey Campbell.

He knocked on the door three times and it was immediately opened by a woman who smiled up at him.

"Well, hi there!" she said to him happily.

"Hi, I'm psychic detective Shawn Spencer, this is… oh… right. Um, anyways. I wanted to ask you about the diet pills you've been taking… um, Adipose?" Shawn was amazed at himself of how insecure he sounded without Gus by his side. Stacey didn't seem to notice. In fact, she seemed quite thrilled with how Shawn was acting and she pulled him inside.

"Sure thing! I'm just getting ready for a date, so you'll excuse me if I just running around" she said with a smile.

"Oh, you're going on a date?"

"Yeah. To dump him. I can do better than him now that I've lost all this weight."

"Yeah, tell me about those pills…"

"Well, I started taking them a couple weeks ago and I've already lost 3 stonnes!"

"That is truly amazing." Then, Shawn started to doubt this conspiracy theory. Maybe it was, after all, just a conspiracy theory.

"Do you just mind if I pop to the bathroom? I have to get ready for the date. But uh… maybe afterwards, we could meet up? How 'bout it?"

"Uh… well… I-"

"If the cab comes along, tell them I'm on my way. I'll be right back!"

"No, but I gotta… Stacey!" Shawn sighed and flopped back onto the couch. Now he'd have to wait for the woman to come back out before he could finally leave. He finally concluded that this house was simply a waste of time. He wanted nothing more than to be gone and face the tauntings that would come from his partner. Anything to be away from the uncomfortableness that is Stacey Campbell.

Bored and needing something to fiddle with, Shawn pulled out the necklace that Gus had managed to negotiate for. Tapping his foot and deep in thought, Shawn started to twist the pendant. He just kept twisting it, turning and squeezing and twisting until he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Shawn shoved the necklace back into his pocket and ran up the stairs.

"Stacey! Stacey, are you okay?!" Shawn called out for her.

"Help me! Oh, God! Help me!" Stacey yelled. Shawn threw himself at the door of the bathroom, trying desperately to open it. And finally the door fell open the exact moment Stacey practically exploded into tens of weird little creatures. Shawn just stared in shock as the little things just walked past him and some jumped out the window.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Gus couldn't believe that he actually managed to talk him into it. Somehow, Shawn just convinced him to take him back to Adipose Industries. Gus just didn't want to believe what Shawn had told him. About the woman who exploded into dozens of little creatures. But Shawn promised that if he were proven wrong he would never refer to him as Bud from the Cosby Show and that he would go to the museum and not leave until they fixed the plaque on the Dinosaur that they both discovered. To Gus, it was a win-win situation. Why not?

He learned to expect the unexpected with Shawn, but still. This was pushing it. Not only was it an absurd theory that Shawn had – more absurd than every other theory he had come up with put together – but he also expected to solve it by hiding in the stalls of the bathroom. There they both waited for hours. And Gus complained for every minute of it.

"It's degrading waiting in these stalls!"

"I'm going to cramp up!"

"I need to be liberated, Shawn!"

"I could be on my route!"

"This is a waste of time!"

"Gus, don't be a porcupine in love with a balloon. This is legit! I promise!"

Then, the door of the bathroom opened. This caused both Shawn and Gus to shut up instantly.

"We know you're in here so there's really no point in trying to hide" they both heard Miss Foster call out. Gus and Shawn exchanged a look. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Dude, just go out there and face them" Shawn hissed at Gus.

"You must be out of your damn mind!" Gus hissed right back at him.

"Very well" Miss Foster said. "Have it your way." Then they heard the first stall being kicked in.

"Go out there!" Shawn hissed at him again as quietly as he could

"No, Shawn! I refuse to give myself up!" Gus argued in an equally quiet voice.

"Look, if you go then I can find you later and we both get out of this scratch free. If we're both caught, then who's going to save our ass?"

"You go out there then! I'll get Lassie to save us!" the next door was kicked in.

"Gus, you can't involve the cops in this! Not yet! Just get out there!"

"No, Shawn!" Then, he pushed Gus out of the stall. Miss Foster and two guards stared at Gus in shock. Gus debated turning Shawn in as well, but decided against it. If he turned Shawn in, who would save him?

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Miss Foster asked. Gus didn't say anything. He just stared at the woman in front of him. "Come on, then." Gus was then dragged away, without even checking if there was a second man in the stalls.

* * *

The Doctor walked back into Adipose Industries after passing by one of the bluest cars he'd ever seen. Even more blue than his own mode of transportation. The Doctor wasn't one to judge, though, and kept going on his own path. He walked in through the main entrance, flashing his psychic paper at the guards. Then, with the help of his sonic screwdriver, he unlocked the door to the broom closet and hid until closing time.

When closing time finally came, The Doctor emerged from his hiding place. He made his way up the stairs. All the way up. higher and higher, up and up until he was on the roof. He climbed into the window-cleaning cradle. Then, he lowered it down to Miss Foster's office. He gave a quick look inside the office before ducking down. A fairly standard office, really. Desks, papers, research, Miss Foster, guards, a tied up person, books, chair- wait… a tied up person?

"What the hell is that thing?!" the person exclaimed. The Doctor popped his head up and peered into the office again. Sure enough there was a tied up man staring at a little creature stumbling around on the desk. Okay, so not your standard office. The Doctor looked around the office once more only to notice the door and who was behind it.

Shawn Spencer was staring right at him.

* * *

Shawn followed the guards as they dragged his best friend along with them. Growing up with a cop for a father gave Shawn lots of advantages. One of them being that he had the very useful skill of following someone without being seen, heard or even slightly noticed. The door closed behind the guards and Shawn popped his head up to see the inside. Just your standard office, really. Nothing special.

Then, the crazy lady started tying up Gus. Shawn stared at her with hate. What the hell was she going to do with him?!

Gus wasn't very happy with the situation either. Being tied up wasn't exactly his favourite situation to be in. Not that he had very much experience with it, thank God.

"Look, I've done a lot of research into this company" Gus started ranting. "And I know your results are faked. All of this is fake!"

"Ah, yes. now I remember you" Miss Foster said. "You were that annoying boy with the sleeping friend at the lecture.

"I didn't know that guy" Gus defended himself. "He just started drooling on me. End of story. Now, why don't we get back to this little scam you got going?" Gus knew that Shawn wasn't going to rescue him unless he got some proof that this whole Adipose Industries was some weird conspiracy theory. So might as well indulge him.

"Well, I don't see why not. You won't be alive much longer, so I might as well give you a sneak peak." The smile on the woman's face was creepy verging on psychotic. "You see, the pills, instead of flushing fat into the bloodstream, they actually bind the fat together to form living creatures. My babies." Gus just stared at her. Okay, no longer _verging_ on psychotic. She's full crazy. But then she pulled out the little white creature and set it on the table. It stumbled around and made weird noises.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Gus asked in fear.

It was at this point that Shawn poked his head up once more to see the inside of the office. And then he noticed him, outside the window staring directly at him.

The Doctor.

They both stared at each other with wide eyes and mouths hanging. He'd done it! Shawn had found the Doctor!

"Doctor!" Shawn mouthed at him.

"Shawn?" The Doctor mouthed back.

"It's me!" Shawn mimed at him. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I can see that." Two thumbs up from Shawn.

"Oh, this is _great_!"

"What are you doing here?"

At this point, Shawn was just making random movements and mouthing impossible words. The Doctor tried to keep up, but none of it was making sense. Walking, monkey, magic 8 ball, explosion… What?

"Am I interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked. The Doctor and Shawn looked in the office again to see that the woman and two guards were staring at them. Gus was staring at Shawn specifically, knowing very well that he should have never trusted him with his rescue.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, and Shawn did as told.

"After him" Miss Foster demanded. The Doctor locked the door with his screwdriver and suddenly he was zipping up to the roof.

Shawn was running towards the stairs and before he knew it, he was charging up them. It didn't take long for the Doctor and Shawn to finally be reunited again.

"Doctor!" Shawn was finally able to yell.

"Shawn!" the Doctor yelled right back at him. they heard the guards following Shawn and they started to run up the stairs again.

"Just like old times, huh, Doctor?" Shawn joked.

"Just like old times!" The Doctor agreed with a laugh.

"I can't believe I found you!" Shawn exclaimed when they finally arrived on the roof. "Ever since you left, I've been thinking about what it would have been like to travel with you! I've been looking for you for the longest time! I even resorted to checking out conspiracy stories online. There was mostly crap on the sites. Something about bees disappearing and a Titanic Replica crashing into England. But then I saw this thing on Adipose and Gus wanted to go to the lecture, so I figured why not?!"

"So that was Gus, huh?" the Doctor asked. "That bloke tied up in that office?"

"Yep. Don't let the screams fool ya, he's classy."

"Never said he wasn't" the Doctor then climbed back into the cradle. Shawn just followed him in blindly.

"Wait, won't she just be able to pull us back up again?" Shawn asked, as they were going down.

"Not unless she also has a sonic screwdriver. But let's be honest, what are the odds of that?" and then the cradle shook and one of the cables fell off. This lead to the cradle practically tipping over and launching Shawn off the side. Shawn grabbed hold of the only thing he could find and held on for dear life. The Doctor stared down at Shawn in horror.

"Hang on!" The Doctor yelled at Shawn.

"Hey, that's some great advice! I was thinking of _not_ doing that, but now that you say it out loud, it sounds like a great plan!" The Doctor ignored Shawn's sarcasm and pointed his sonic at Miss Foster's hand. Soon enough, her own sonic pen came hurtling towards them and the Doctor only just caught it. He pointed it to the windows and climbed back into the building. "DOCTOR!" Shawn yelled after him. "Crap…" he muttered.

The Doctor ran down the stairs, back to the 'standard' office. He found Gus still tied up, acting completely calm. The Doctor ignored him and ran straight to the window where Shawn was dangling. Gus hadn't even noticed before.

"Oh my God, Shawn!" he yelled out for his best friend. The Doctor turned back to Gus and quickly untied him, realised that two pairs of hands were better than one. He then opened the window and grabbed hold of Shawn's legs.

"Get off!" Shawn yelled, convinced it was one of the guards.

"Shawn, don't be an idiot" Gus yelled up to his friend. "It's me!" Shawn stopped struggling and let them help him back inside. When he was finally in Gus pulled him in for a big hug. Then, almost immediately, he pushed and shoved him. "Don't you_ dare_ do that to me again, Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Do what?!" Shawn asked, acting innocent.

"Throwing me into those guards! You said you'd come back for me! Instead, this random British guy saves me!"

"Gus, in all fairness, I did come back for you! I'm here aren't I? It's not my fault I almost fell to my death."

"Who are you anyways?" Gus asked, now staring at the stranger.

"Oh, 'ello, I'm the Doctor?" Gus just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doctor Who?"

"Nono, that's it, just the Doctor."

"I'm going to need to see some ID."

"Gus, come on, don't be the tight ass cashier at the movie theatres-"

"Here you go" The Doctor said, flashing his psychic paper at him. Gus looked impressed but Shawn just stared at it confused.

"Wow… that's incredible…" Gus said in awe.

"What's so incredible about a blank card?" Shawn asked. The Doctor stared at him in amazement.

"You don't see anything?" he asked him.

"No… should I?" The Doctor nodded in approval.

"Good on ya, Shawn. Now come on! We need to get a move on!" and then before Gus even knew what was happening, Shawn and the Doctor were running out of the room. Gus stared after them for exactly 5 seconds before following after them.

* * *

The Doctor and Shawn were walking out of Adipose Industries, smiling and laughing. They were just glad to have the nightmare over with and to be reunited again. Gus tailed along, feeling like a third wheel in a very old relationship. Gus hadn't asked about the Doctor. And he didn't plan to. Shawn was already enough for him. He didn't need to deal with any more. And The Doctor somehow achieved the impossible by topping Shawn's level of crazy.

"So what do you say?" The Doctor asked. Gus suddenly zoned back in, realising the Doctor had asked a question and was actually having a conversation.

"Are… Are you serious?" Shawn asked. "I'd love to! I don't believe it, you're actually offering?"

"I offered before, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but, I thought you were just in the heat of the moment!" the Doctor just laughed.

"What? What's going on? What are you getting us into, Shawn?!" Gus asked.

"Gus, relax. The Doctor was just asking if we'd like to travel with him. Come on! How great would that be to add onto our resume? Protectors of Santa Barbara – No, The United States of America – No! The Earth – NAY! The Universe!"

"Shawn, you must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going off with some guy I just met!"

"He saved your life and about a million Americans. I think we can put him in the trustworthy section of our list."

"No, Shawn. I put my life in enough risk dealing with _you_ every day! I don't need him added on to it! It's just mental!"

"Gus… GUS! Come on!"

"No, Shawn, I'm out of here." The three of them then turned into the ally way where both the Blueberry and the TARDIS were parked. The Doctor stared at them in wonder.

"That is your car?" The Doctor asked.

"_My_ car!" Gus emphasised. "Now, Shawn, are you coming with me, or are you risking your life?"

Shawn stared between his best friend and the Doctor.

"He's right, you know" The Doctor said grimly. "It's not exactly safe traveling with me." Shawn just rolled his eyes.

"I think we established that by now, Doctor."

"The last time… well, lots of people got hurt, Shawn…"

"Fine. Fine, I'll stay" Shawn said glumly. "But what say you give me one last ride? For old times sakes?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow but agreed. "Gus, I'll meet you back at the office, okay?" Gust stared at him oddly as well.

"How-"

"It's a space ship" Shawn said, trying to tempt him. Gus just shook his head.

"Uh-uh! We already established that I'm not going, Shawn. I'll see you at the office!" Gus then squeezed into his car and started to drive away. Shawn followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"aaah! I've missed this place. Sorry about Gus, by the way. I guess some people just can't take it" Shawn said.

"Okay, so… where's the office?" The Doctor asked glumly.

"Oh, not too far from here. But I wouldn't worry about it just yet." The Doctor stared at Shawn again.

"And why not?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, which I think I do, this is a time machine as well, is it not?" the Doctor smiled, catching onto his idea.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, then Gus won't even know I'm gone. We'll just come back to this time. It'll be as if I never left." The Doctor just continued to stare. "I already gave up this opportunity once, Doctor. I'm not going to do it again."

"Fair enough. So where to?"

"I don't care" Shawn said with a smile and the Doctor smiled right back at him.

"ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

**Don't worry, I haven't written out Gus. I have plans for him.**

******Please Review!**


	3. Fires of Pompeii

**The Fires of Pompeii**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: I do skip some parts of the episodes. This is because what would happen here is pretty much what happened in the episode.

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the doors with a smile spread on his face, stretching from ear to ear. He loved sharing these adventures with someone. It was just no fun on his own. And besides, Shawn Spencer wasn't exactly a normal companion. No, no. he was something of a genius and his jokes and easy going personality made life just that much easier for the Doctor. No more drama, no more wondering if he was leading the other on. It was a simple friendship, something the Doctor hadn't had in a while.

"Here we are!" The Doctor said proudly. "Ancient Rome!" Shawn stepped out of the TARDIS, rubbing his eyes and taking a step back from the sunlight that burned his eyes.

"Ah!" Shawn exclaimed, blocking out the sun with his hand. Once he was able to see again, he took a brief look around, taking in his surroundings. "Seriously, Doctor? All of time and space and you choose to come here? Of all places?" The Doctor just laughed. It was Shawn's way of saying thanks.

"Come on, a little history never hurt anyone!" Shawn sighed and pointed to a sign in English.

"Nice try, Doc. That sign is clearly in English. Where are we, then? Really?"

"No, we really are in Rome. That's just the TARDIS. It translates everything for you. it's actually Latin. You're speaking Latin." He then guided Shawn through the market place, wanting to show him more. Shawn just nodded along with this.

"Sweet" Shawn said, and then stopped where he was. "I just said 'sweet' in Latin!"

They both started laughing and carried on walking, completely oblivious to the Soothsayer following them, watching them.

Shawn stared into the distance, and looked at the Doctor again, with a frown on his face.

"Hang on a second, Doc. Caught you out again! There's only one hill here! Rome has seven! So come on, where are we? What set are we at? I mean, seriously." The Doctor stared at Shawn in both horror and confusion.

"What?" Shawn pointed to the now smoking mountain. Just as the ground started to shake. The Doctor and Shawn looked at each other and instantly, they both knew.

"We're not in Rome!" Shawn said.

"We're in Pompeii" The Doctor said quietly. Shawn smirked, taking the perfect set up.

"And it's volcano day…"

* * *

Shawn and the Doctor made their way to Caecilius' house. The Doctor had insisted on going there, getting in the TARDIS and leaving. Shawn had other ideas. He wanted to warn people. He wanted to evacuate. But no. something about fixed points and not being able to change history. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Still, that didn't stop Shawn from trying to warn individual people, telling them to just leave for a couple of days.

Shawn was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the tremors had started again. They found themselves at a very nice house and the Doctor just made it in time to catch a marble statue from falling over and breaking into a hundred pieces.

"Oh, thank you" Caeciilius exclaimed. "But… I'm afraid we're not open today. We're expecting a visitor." Shawn patted him on the back with a smile.

"That would be us" he said, motioning between himself and the Doctor. He then made his way into their home. The Doctor smiled and followed him in.

"Wha… who are you?"

"My name is Shawn Spe- artacus. Shawn Spartacus. This is my partner, his name is also Spartacus. No relation."

"Right…"

"Hey dude" Shawn whispered to the Doctor, pulling him aside to talk to him quickly and privately. "Check it out. TARDIS in the back. Other than that, this looks like some sort of marble shop. The wife looks kind of controlling and very keen on high status. She is also not in a very good mood. Possibly because the son's hung over. Either way, if we go in there and say that the TARDIS is damaging their social class, they'll let us take it away from them."

"Good eye" The Doctor said. They both turned towards the marble merchant with new found confidence. The Doctor held up his psychic paper. "Marble inspection. Come on, let's take a look."

Caecilius looked flustered but showed the two travellers into his home.

"This is my wife, Matella, and my son, Quintus" Caecilius said.

"Please excuse my son" Matella said through clenched teeth while pouring out a glass of wine that used to be held by the son. That was probably why he was so hungover.

"I must admit, we're not ready…" Caecilius' conversation then turned into a blur to Shawn. All he could focus on was the fact that just tomorrow this family would die. And here he was, watching them. What good was knowing the future if you couldn't do anything about it? He wanted to save them. All of them. Shawn wanted to save them all, but he couldn't.

"Well, we should really be going-" The Doctor was saying.

"Speaking of going, Spartacus, wouldn't you think this is a good time to go on a vacation?" Shawn asked, looking directly at the father of the house.

"What do you mean? Spartacus?" The Doctor said, any sign of a joke gone from his face.

"Well, I just think it would be a good idea. To leave. You know, before the volcano explodes?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Caecilius asked. Shawn gave him an odd look.

"Volcano? The great big volcano you got-"

"Volcano?"

"Yes! Volcano! Am I speaking Welsh or something?"

"Oh, Spartacus, we've been so rude! We haven't even said our thanks to the household Gods!" The Doctor said quickly, grabbing Shawn by his elbow and pulling him along with him to a monument with a bowl beneath it. The Doctor began flicking water at the monument while talking to Shawn. They then started arguing, as they seemed to be doing a lot that day. Shawn was in the middle of blaming the Doctor for more death, when a voice interrupted their arguments.

"Announcing, Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government!" the Doctor and Shawn turned to see a relatively old man in white robes approach the home. The typical Pompeii family went to greet their new guest, talking to him with the most respect they could manage. Making his ridiculous and seemingly random phrases sound like pure poetic genius. Shawn rolled his eyes at everything the man was saying. He could barely hide his laugh when the Doctor started to take part in this conversational joust. The Doctor then started to lead Shawn away, back to the TARDIS. Shawn tried to argue and tried to protest, but it all failed.

And then, Caecilius revealed his newest marble piece to the augur. Only that made the Doctor stop and turn back towards the group. Shawn gave the Doctor an odd look before following his gaze. He stared at the marble in confusion. What the hell were those lines supposed to mean?

"It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil."

"Well, that's a bit weird, isn't it?" Shawn said out loud. This earned him several glares.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor asked in his 'serious' tone. Lucius just smiled at him.

"What, are you trying to say you just dreamt that thing up? it looks like some kind of circuit, not some Roman do-hickey-thingie-ma-bober."

"Well, it is my job! As city Augur!" Lucius snapped at Shawn.

"Okay, man, seriously? What _is_ an augur? Some kind of mayor or something?"

"Ha!" the Doctor said, trying to cover up for Shawn. "Please excuse Spartacus, he's from… Barcelona…" The Doctor turned Shawn around to speak to him as privately as he could. "This is a superstitious time. An augur is paid by the people to predict the future."

"What, like a psychic? You know, I'm something of a psychic myself-"

"No, you're a trickster. They're… well, yeah… I guess same thing…"

"They're laughing at us!" a voice said, catching the attention of the whole room. That weak voice belonged to a girl who looked to be around 15 and yet she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. "Those two they use words like tricksters they're mocking us."

"No offence intended" Shawn announced, as if that would help.

"I'm sorry!" Metella cried, running to her side. "My daughter, she's been consuming the vapours!"

"I gather I have a rival in this household" Lucius said, walking towards the girl, ignoring the complaints of her brother. "Some one else with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybilline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Lucius rolled his eyes at this.

"Consuming the vapours?" the Doctor asked.

"They give me strength" the girl insisted.

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion? As a Doctor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor, that's your name."

"How did you know that?"

"And you… you call yourself Spencer" Shawn stared at the girl with wide eyes. How…? Now he understood how the people at the station felt. "You both come from so far away."

"Female soothsayers are inclined to come up with all types of fakeries" Lucius said with another roll of his eyes.

"Oh, not this time" the Doctor said, not being able to take his eyes off the girl. "I'd reckon you've been out soothsayed."

"Is that so?" Lucius said, taking him up on his challenge. "Man of Gallifrey?" That caught the Doctro's attention.

"What?"

"Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Shawn asked. He then regretted opening his mouth as the man turned to look at him.

"And you. Son of… California."

"Sweet, I'm the son of California?! That's great! That's awesome! That means I'm not Henry's son! WooHoo!"

"How do you know that?" the Doctor said, ignoring Shawn's jokes.

"This is the gift of Pompeii! Every single oracle speaks the truth."

"Sorry, Luce" Shawn said with a smile. "That's impossible. I've tried, believe me-"

"Doctor" Lucius said, ignoring Shawn. "She is returning."

"What is? Who's 'she'?"

"And you" Lucius turned to Shawn. "Son of California… there is something on your back!"

"Doc! Did you put a 'kick me' sign on my back?! Again!? Really?!"

"Even the name 'Doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord… of time."

And at that, the girl collapsed, as her mother called out her name, running to be by her side again.

* * *

Shawn stayed by the daughter – who they now knew as Evelina – throughout the whole ordeal. When the Doctor asked if he wanted to go with him to find Lucius, Shawn refused, staying by the young girl. He inspected her 'skin irritation' confused as to how a girls arm could turn to stone. When she woke up again, Shawn found that he was alone with her. So, he just tried to make her laugh and be happy. Because that's what you do when a girl passes out in front of you. That's what you do when you're alone with a girl. So, he let her convince him to wear some robes, to look like a Roman.

"Do as the Romans do" Shawn said, and left to change. He put on the green robes and walked out to be greeted by a laugh. He rolled his eyes at the girl, but was proud that his mission was accomplished. He made the girl laugh, he was cheering her up. "Well, you're not supposed to laugh!" Shawn said, tugging at the robe, praying that they would cover more skin.

"Sorry!" Evelina said, trying to stop her laughter. Shawn just sighed and sat next to her.

"So, tell me, Evelina. What does a girl like you do for fun around here?" Shawn asked honestly. The girl just shrugged. "Got any friends? You go shopping? Is there a boy you like? You have a crush? Does he have awesome hair and a boyish attitude that makes you get butterflies every time he opens his mouth to speak?"

"I am promised to the sisterhood." Shawn frowned at her.

"And is that your choice, or overly controlled mother?"

"It is not my decision. The sisterhood has chosen me for my gifts."

"Yeah… your gifts…" Shawn's eyes brightened quickly. He couldn't _tell_ anyone about tomorrow, but if they figured it out on their own… "Tell me, Evelina, what do you see happening tomorrow?" Evelina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is tomorrow special?" she asked, laughing.

"You tell me" Shawn said with an out of character serious face on. Evelina gave him an odd look, but complied. She closed her eyes and tried to see.

"The sun will rise and the sun will set. Nothing at all special" Evelina concluded. Shawn groaned. Some 'gifts'! can't even see the volcano erupting!

"Right, Evelina, listen to me" Shawn said. "You can't tell the Doctor I'm telling you this, because he would flip. But I'm a psychic and I have a prophecy for you." Evelina quickly put her hands over her eyes and furiously shook her head.

"There is only one prophecy!" she almost screamed at him.

"You saw it yourself, I come from very far away. And where I'm from, I'm a psychic. I also have the gift. I can see into the future, I can see things no one else can. And I can see that tomorrow is going to end in death! Not just for you, but for all of Pompeii! That mountain you got is going to explode. The air will fill with ash and people are going to burn! You don't have to believe me, but please, just take your family and go away for tomorrow! Just go somewhere safe! Anywhere!"

"There is only one prophecy!" Evelina screamed. She removed her hands from her eyes and pushed shawn away. "There is only _one_ prophecy."

"Out, out! Everybody out!" The Doctor's voice echoed throughout the house. Shawn grabbed the girl and pulled her with him as they went to see what was going on. There were tremors, but not quite like the ones they were used to.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"We're being followed!" and then the tremors got bigger. The chamber in which the fumes originated from started to shake, and crumble away. Then, a big form climbed out of the hole in the ground. It looked almost human, almost as if the rock was it's armour. It screamed at the people in front of it and was starting to take a step towards them.

"Shawn, get some water!" the Doctor ordered. Shawn nodded and left to get a bucket. He didn't even bother to listen to the Doctor try to reason with the creature. Shawn knew it was pointless. It was lava and stone. Not like it could understand what the Doctor was saying, or maybe even hear him. So Shawn grabbed the bucket and was starting to make his way back to the lava-rock-creature-thingy when three pairs of hands grabbed at him.

One hand covered his mouth when he tried to scream for Evelina. The girl turned around and saw Shawn getting dragged away, but she did nothing. Shawn would have been in heaven. Surrounded by girls, all willing to be more than a little rough with him, but unfortunately, he couldn't quite think of that at this moment. Partially because he had a knife to his throat. And before he could fully understand what was happening, Shawn was strapped down to a table. Oh, and there was the knife again. Held up high in the air, ready to be brought down with a might force into the heart of the fake psychic.

"The false prophet will surrender both his blood and his breath!" one of the women declared.

"You're kidding, right?" Shawn asked.

"You will be silent!" the woman said to him.

"Oh, silent? You know I've never been really good at that. That was my main problem, all my teachers said that. 'Shawn's a lovely boy, but he seems to talk too much'. There was that, but there was also the fact that, well, I never listened to a word they sai-"

"This prattling voice cease forever!" the knife was held up even higher, and Shawn shut his eyes, truly believing he was about to die. He was going to die in Pompeii. His dad would never get to bury him. God, that sucks.

"Oh, that'll be the day" a voice said. Shawn's eyes flew open and searched for the familiar face of the Doctor.

"No man is allowed to enter the Sybilline temple!"

"Oh, and what am I then? A goat?!" Shawn yelled. The Doctor smirked at him and started walking casually towards them.

"You know, I met a soothsayer before. Nice teeth. Hell of a woman. _Blimey_ she could dance the tarantella." At this point, the Doctor was right behind Shawn. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at Shawn's bindings and sure enough, he was released. "Like you robes, by the way" the Doctor said as Shawn sat up.

"Really?" Shawn asked, slightly happy slightly shocked.

"Yeaaah… not so much…"

* * *

"Could we be any more trapped?" Shawn asked with a small laugh. He and the Doctor ran into some sort of capsule in an attempt to run away from the Pyrovilles. Shawn was sitting on the floor, trying very hard to accept his death. To accept Pompeii's death. To accept the fact that he would never be able to save another person again. "It's getting hot" Shawn complained.

"See, the energy converter takes the lava, uses the energy to set up a fusion matrix to convert millions of humans into Pyroviles. The matrix will bleed off so much of Vesuvius' pent up energy there won't be enough to trigger the erruption. Oh… That's why the soothsayers haven't been able to see it. There is no volcano! Vesuvius was never going to erupt!"

"But… you can switch it off… can't you?" Shawn asked. "You can fix it and do your thing and save them, right?"

"Yes… I can. I can make Vesuvius erupt and destroy the Pyroviles but… don't you understand, Shawn. It's a choice. It's either Pompeii or the world."

"Oh my God…"

"If Pompeii is destroyed, it's not just history. It's me."

"But, wait, the Pyrovile are made of rock! Maybe they can't be blown up!"

"There are twenty four nuclear bombs! Nothing can survive that. Not even us." The Doctor turned to Shawn, realising what he just said. Shawn stared right back at the Doctor in horror. Dead. He was going to die. Simple as that. He was going to die in Pompeii. Before, he thought he would. He was convinced he would have died earlier, but now it's official. The Doctor said so himself. Shawn wouldn't be able to survive this. Shawn could have cried at this moment. He was going to die. He was _actually_ going to die! And he never got to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said.

Shawn as going to die. But then, he realised… if he dies, the world lives. His dad lives. Gus lives. Juliet, Lassiter, Chief vick, his mom… all of them live. The whole world live. And that was when Shawn realised if he was going to die for the good of the entire planet, then so be it.

"Never mind us" Shawn said. The Doctor then reached for a lever and he stopped before pulling it.

"Pull this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people…"

Without saying another word, Shawn grabbed hold of the lever as well. The Doctor and Shawn exchanged a look before finally pulling it down. And sure enough, the 'volcano' erupted.

Shawn and the Doctor struggled to maintain footing inside the pod. They tried desperately to stay upright. Or, as upright as they could. They tried to hang on tight, to not bang their heads on the ceiling, to not bash into eachother. They failed miserably. They were tumbling around the pod. Head bashing, ceilings hit, arms flailing about. Until finally, the pod seemed to crash into the ground and a door opened up. the Doctor and Shawn exchanged another look before walking out.

"It was an escape pod" the Doctor muttered. "Brilliant."

"Oh, we survived" Shawn said happily. "That's sweet. I love surviving." That was the second time in one day he was convinced he was going to die. That was the second time in one day that he survived. They heard a loud noise and turned around in time to see the ash filling the sky. The Doctor grabbed a hold of Shawn's wrists and they ran towards the city. Ran towards the TARDIS. Ran towards safety.

They ran through the crowds of screaming people. Shawn was at the verge of tears at this point. The hopelessness everyone around him felt. The doom that was descending upon them all. the deaths that surrounded him. The feeling of helplessness that engulfed Shawn. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He tried yelling at them, telling them to leave, to run, quickly. But no one listened. Not a single person would listen to Shawn as he tried to warn them of everything that was happening. He was so helpless. He felt so useless.

The Doctor grabbed Shawn's wrist again and pulled him along through the crowds. Shawn followed willingly, only because he knew at this point there was no point in trying to help. it was pointless. There was nothing he could do. But when they walked into the now very familiar house, his heart broke at the sight of the family huddled up in fear. Doomed. It seemed to have an effect on the Doctor as well as he stood there, just staring at them. And then they begged. They begged to be saved. They begged to be helped. And Shawn thought that this time the Doctor was actually going to offer his hand and save them. He actually thought this family would be different. But instead, the Doctor ran towards the TARDIS and left them for death.

"NO!" Shawn yelled after the Doctor. But he didn't listen. Shawn stared between the family and the TARDIS. He didn't know what to do at this point. He wanted to help. and this time, he knew he could. It would only take one trip. One stupid trip to save four lives! How is that too high a cost?! Shawn ran towards the TARDIS, screaming an apology to the family before he entered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shawn screamed when he entered the TARDIS. "You have to go back. You have to go back RIGHT NOW! You can't just leave them!"

"Don't you think I've done enough?"

"Doctor, get BACK to Pompeii! You have to save them! You just left them! Huddling up! you left them crying and begging for life! You left them to die!"

"History's back in place. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No, but you should! Your own planet went up in flames! You know what it's like, no go back ans _save_ some one!"

"Don't you get it?! If I _could_ save someone, then I would! But I can't! I just can't, Shawn! I can never go back!"

"You don't have to save the whole town" Shawn said quietly. "Just someone. Anyone. Just save _someone!_" The Doctor stared at Shawn a minute longer before he sent the TARDIS back to Pompeii. Back to Caecilius' house. Shawn let out a sigh of relief as the family walked into the TARDIS. They were safe. He saved someone.

* * *

Shawn and the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. They had just left the family to grieve over the loss of their home. And now it was time to go, before they got any more involved in history. Shawn sat down on one of the chairs by the console, so tired from all his yelling , his running, his near death experiences. So tired with it all that he was just happy to finally sit down again.

"Thank you…" Shawn mumbled after a moment of silence. The Doctor just smiled at him.

"You were right" The Doctor said.

"Normally true, but about what in this particular instance?" Shawn asked, feeling perked up again. The Doctor let out a small chuckle, glad to have the drama and chaos done with.

"Sometimes I do need someone."

"You know that's right." Shawn started to spread his legs into a very well deserved stretch when the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Um… Shawn…" the Doctor said. Shawn raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, still in the middle of a stretch. The Doctor gestured to his body but Shawn still looked very confused. "I can see your underpants" The Doctor said with a laugh. Shawn looked down and saw he was still in his very exposing robe that the young girl had forced upon him. Shawn laughed a loud obnoxious laugh before standing up again.

"Got anything I could change into? I kind of left my clothes in Pompeii. That's gonna be one hell of a discovery for some scientist. 'And over here, you can see the all too famous Pompeii style Jeans, believed to be first made in the year 79AD'" Shawn said with a laugh. The Doctor found he was laughing along with him.

"Down the hall to your left is a closet. Help yourself to whatever." Shawn nodded and made his way over there. He came out again wearing an outfit almost identical to the one he was wearing before the robes. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

"So, where to next?" the Doctor asked.

"Home" Shawn said.

The Doctor didn't look up. it was only one trip. He had thought Shawn would stay for so much longer. He had hoped Shawn would stay for years to come. He had hoped Shawn would be a good friend, someone he could show the universe. He had hoped for all this, but he wouldn't control him. if Shawn wanted to leave, then he could leave.

"Oh" was all he said. "Well, if that's what you want."

"Doc-"

"I mean, I'm not going to make you stay. It's just that… well, I had so much to show you. so many adventures still to come. I wanted to show you the future, different planets, different countries. But, you know, what can I say."

"Doc-"

"Well, it's been a short time with you, but it's been unforgettable. Thanks for that Shawn. I really wish you the be-" at this point the Doctor looked up to see Shawn with a huge grin on his face while he was staring at the Doctor, holding in a laugh. And then the Doctor clicked onto what Shawn was actually saying. "And you were just meant home as in a visit didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did" Shawn said, still with that smile on his face. "You know, nearly dying three times in one day kinda made me realise I should at least let Gus know where I'm going. Tell my dad some things I never told him."

"Right, that can be arranged."

"You didn't actually think I was leaving you, did you?" Shawn said, a laugh threatening to come out and torment the Doctor.

"Well… I, uh... well… oh, hush up!" and with that, they both laughed.

* * *

**Just a heads up, I do not plan on writing a chapter for Planet of the Ood, simply because I'm not very fond of that episode. But I have something in mind to replace it. Hopefully, it won't take me a month to write (sorry about that, by the way).**

**Please review!**


	4. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: I do skip some parts of the episodes. This is because what would happen here is pretty much what happened in the episode.

Second Note Specific to This Chapter: Shawn's mom last appeared in February (Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead), before Shawn went off on his travels with the Doctor (because this all actually happened). So just assume everything that involved Shawn's mom in this episode of Psych already happened. This is all about the case.

* * *

July 18th 2008

The TARDIS had finally landed in Santa Barbara. In a deserted alleyway that made Shawn really hate the Doctor's need to keep the thing safe. The Doctor had argued that they were only a couple blocks away from the station where his friends and family were waiting. It would make no difference. Of course, he clearly didn't know Shawn very well. A few blocks made all the difference in the world. The Doctor rolled his eyes at his new friend and walked with him to the station.

When they had finally arrived, the Doctor let Shawn go in first, deal with his family and friends. Get all of that stuff out of the way. Meanwhile, the Doctor had intended to go and look around, see what Santa Barbara had to offer. At least that was the plan.

A poster inside the Police Department had caught the Doctor's eye. He walked into the building and tore the poster down, staring in shock. There on the poster was an image of Shawn Spencer along with the words "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN?" According to the poster, Shawn was last seen in April, the day that the Doctor and him had left on their adventures. What was two days for the duo was actually three months for Santa Barbara.

"Not again…" the Doctor mumbled as he ran after his new companion.

* * *

Shawn had walked into the building feeling unusually happy. It was good to be back. He couldn't wait to tell Gus all about everything that had happened. To tell him about Pompeii, about the adventure he had and the adventures that were still to come. Hopefully this time, Gus would come along. He was dreading the conversation with his dad, but after his three near deaths in one day, he knew the time had come to have it. Maybe he'd even ask Juliet out on a date. Tease Lassiter. The whole thing. Maybe he'd even solve a case, show the Doctor what he was all about.

"Hey, Buzz" Shawn said happily as he walked past. The tall officer stared at Shawn in shock and dropped his coffee cup. Shawn had thought it was weird but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he walked up to his favourite detective's desk with a smile on his face. She was typing away at her keyboard, a very big frown forever printed on her face. So with a smile and a happy attitude, the pseudo psychic hoped to brighten her day. "Hey, Jules."

The detective froze up completely. There was only one person who called her that. Slowly, slowly, she turned her head to face the person talking to her. And she couldn't believe her eyes. There he was. There was Shawn Spencer, without a doubt one of her best friends. He had been missing for three months, and _there he was_!

"SHAWN!" She squealed, jumping out of her seat and hugging Shawn so tight he could hardly breathe. "Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"Shawn?" more voices called out. He just managed to break away from Juliet's bear hug to see Gus, Henry, Lassiter, Chief Vick, Buzz… _everyone_ crowded around him. Shawn looked around in pure confusion. What the hell was going on?! He was only gone for two days. It's not like he'd gone away for months at a time without even telling anyone. It was _two_ days!

Henry made his way over to Shawn and looked him over with a concerned look on his face. He clearly misunderstood the feeling displayed on his face because he suddenly pulled Shawn in for a hug. "It's okay" Henry said quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" Shawn asked, pushing his father away. "I was only gone two days!" he looked around only to be greeted by concerned looks.

"It's been three months" Gus said. Shawn stared at his friend in shock.

"What?"

"Three months and two weeks."

"SHAWN!" Someone else cried throughout the building. And finally, the Doctor came into view. He found his companion surrounded by a group of people. He pushed his way past and stood right by Shawn.

"Doctor" Shawn said quietly. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"I made a mistake" The Doctor admitted. "It's July…"

"Who the hell are you?" Henry practically yelled at the Doctor. He and Shawn exchanged a glance. The Doctor put a smile on his face and put out his right hand to shake.

"Oh, 'ello, I'm the Doctor-"

"That's him!" Gus suddenly yelled. Everyone stared at him. "That was the guy I saw Shawn with last time!" Everyone shifted their stares to the Doctor, glaring at him.

And now Shawn understood everything. He last saw Gus in April, where he got into the transportation of some 'random British guy' and assured Gus he would meet him at the Psych office. Three months and two weeks later without so much as a phone call, Shawn reappeared. The 'random British guy' not too far behind. It was easy to see what they assumed.

"Crap…" Shawn muttered. And before anyone could protest, Henry's fist went crashing into the Doctor's face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"I've told you already!" Shawn yelled, very much annoyed. He was now sitting in interrogation room D. The Doctor was in interrogation room C. This was not going well. Henry and Gus were interrogating Shawn while Lassiter and Juliet were interrogating the Doctor. "He _didn't_ kidnap me!"

"Then where the hell were you the past three months?" Henry asked.

"I was… in Italy" Shawn admitted, thinking about Pompeii.

"Oh really? Then where's your passport, kiddo? And your luggage?"

"I didn't bring one."

"You left the country illegally? Shawn, this is sounding more and more like a kidnapping. If you want to save your little buddy in there, you need to tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me."

"Fine. The whole truth?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"I went to Pompeii in the year 79AD. I left my jeans there. I also happened to help the Doctor set off the volcano thus killing thousands of people. But it was either Pompeii or the world. We chose the lesser of two evils. We really didn't have a choice. This all happened _yesterday_. Two days ago, I was in Adipose industries with Gus, solving a huge intergalactic crime that I didn't get any credit for. But here's the thing… I don't really care that I didn't get any credit. I like protecting the world."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"That's because you've made up some ridiculous story about going back in time to Pompeii!" Henry looked at his son as if he had just put the pieces of the puzzle together. "I get it…"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"I really don't think you do."

"Stockholm Syndrome. You're trying to defend him! Shawn, that man kidnapped you. stop trying to save his ass. You're safe now, that's what matters."

"Dad-"

"Don't defend him!"

"He _didn't_ kidnap me!" and suddenly the door to the interrogation room opened up to reveal the two detectives and the Doctor behind them, grinning despite having to hold up ice to his eye.

"Henry" Lassiter called out. "It all checks out." He held up a card and handed it to the ex-cop. "Shawn was helping him in Italy on an undercover job for a British organisation called UNIT. We called them and they told us that the Doctor – also known as John Smith – was someone we could trust." Henry stared at the card. Sure enough, it was a UNIT identification card that showed the Doctor's face along with the name John Smith. However, when Shawn snuck a peak, all he saw was a blank card.

Gus noticed the confusion in Shawn's eyes when he looked at the card. And that's when he remembered… the card from months ago. The Doctor had showed him. Gus could see what it said clearly, but Shawn couldn't see a damn thing. It was a fake. He was using a fake card again now! Gus sighed but let it go. He and Shawn would be having words later.

"So we're free to go?" Shawn asked.

"He is, you're not" Henry responded. Shawn groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"What the hell do you want _now_?" Everyone saw the signs of a fight starting up. So as discreetly as possible, they all walked out of the room, Gus only staying behind to be in the observation room. To make sure they didn't try to kill each other. The Doctor on the other hand decided to check on the TARDIS, try to figure out why he had gotten the dates wrong. Again.

"Three months, Shawn!"

"Yes! All of which I was perfectly safe!" _as safe as a person can be without existing…_ _That's a weird thought_ Shawn realised. _I didn't exist for three months…_

"My point being either you're lying or you just don't care about us anymore."

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Three months and you don't even bother to call? To let us know you're still alive? Do you know how worried we've been?!"

"Oh, I see. Now that you know I wasn't kidnapped and all that crap it's time for you to go bad cop on me. Because, as usual, everything I do is just some giant plot to get back at you, isn't it?"

"Get back at me? What the hell would you have to get back at me for?" Shawn stared at his father in shock. He seriously didn't see it? "I'm talking about you never caring about people other than yourself. You have to stop being so self-centred and start focusing on other people. A single call, Shawn. That was all we needed." Shawn just rolled his eyes. "You know what Gus has had to go through because of you?" this spiked his interest. "He had to deal with the bills that came from Psych. The ones that you were no longer paying for because you were off some place risking your life. He's had to deal with his _real_ job threatening to fire him if he didn't drop Psych, but he kept insisting you'd come back.

"Meanwhile, everyone here at the station has been pulling extra hours and spending most of their free time trying to _find you_! Looking to see if there was a ransom, a motive… _something_! The last three weeks were spent looking for your _body!_ All we needed was a phone call. Is that seriously too much to ask for?!"

"Dad, I was telling the truth before" Shawn said softly. "I was gone for _two _days."

Henry stared at his son in disbelief. He shook his head and sighed in disappointment. "Unbelievable" he muttered as he stood up and left the room. Shawn stared after his father and then hung his head low. He needed his father to believe him. Gus walked in at that moment, having witnessed the whole thing. He sat down opposite his friend and tried a different approach.

"The truth, Shawn" Gus said calmly.

"I _told_ you the truth" Shawn insisted.

"You were gone two days?"

"Yes."

"You went to Pompeii and caused their death?"

"… yes."

"And you left your jeans there?"

"yes."

"How?"

"Well, see, there was this girl. And she asked me to change into robes. And then the volcano sorta erupted and I had other things in my mind so I wasn't really worried about the jeans. More just… getting out-"

"No, Shawn. How did you go to Pompeii in 79AD and only spend two days there when three and a half months passed here?"

"I told you it was a space ship, didn't I?"

"That blue box?" Shawn nodded.

"You can check, if you want…"

"Shawn, I don't have time for that. Your dad wasn't kidding. My boss _is_ threatening to fire me. And Psych _is_ nearly broke. I need to fix this."

"Sure thing, buddy." And with that Gus stood up to leave. Shawn stood up as well, not entirely sure where he was going to go.

"Shawn!" someone cried as they ran towards the room. Shawn looked up to see the Doctor with a bruising eye but a smile on his face. "There's a rift! Here! In Santa Barbara! There's a rift! Let's go check it out!" a smile quickly made its way on Shawn's face.

He had no idea what a rift was. But it sounded sweet.

* * *

"So a rift… is…"

"A rift in space and time" the Doctor explained. "It started in Cardiff but spread to other places all over the Earth. Apparently, it even reached here."

"Great. So what does a rift do?"

"Well… it brings in objects all across space and time. Anything, really. Even humans."

"So… why do we need it? As in, us two. Why do _we_ need it right now?"

"For one thing it gives the TARDIS energy."

"Ah. That explains why we're here" Shawn gestured to the interior of the TARDIS, which he assumed was still stationary.

"Yep. Let's go" The Doctor said, pushing one last lever down and walking towards to door.

"Wait, we landed?"

"Yep. Perfect, as usual."

"Hopefully this time we're not three months off…"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, by the way."

"You seem oddly okay with this. Happen often?"

"Only once. Hers was 6 months." Surprisingly, that _did_ make Shawn feel better.

"Sorry about my dad. He's a bit… jumpy…" the Doctor shrugged it off and headed outside. Shawn followed closely behind, very curious as to what a rift would look like.

"I usually get hell from mothers. This is a new one." Shawn laughed and then looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Well this isn't special" Shawn said, disappointed. "Where's the rift? It's just a house. Actually, I'm pretty sure that's Gus' boss' house." Shawn took in the house and focused on each window. Sure enough, top left window, there was his boss. And… a woman that was _not _his wife. "He's having an affair" Shawn stated. The Doctor looked at Shawn oddly.

"How did you-"

"Psychic, man" Shawn said, putting his fingers to his head. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on, oh Psychic one. The rift is in the basement." The Doctor headed towards the house and Shawn looked at him in complete shock.

"Seriously? You're just going to break in?"

"Break in? Shawn, I intend to knock on the door. I'm just here to take a look at the insulation in the walls" The Doctor said with a smile, flashing his psychic paper.

"Okay, seriously? What is that? Because all I see is a blank card."

"Oh, right. It's psychic paper. It shows people only what I want them to see. It doesn't work on species with higher intelligence. It didn't work on Shakespeare… and for some reason it doesn't work for you. Odd…" the Doctor said with a teasing smile.

"Face it, doc. I'm a genius." The doctor rolled his eyes and headed towards the front door, Shawn following closely behind.

With the help of the Doctor's psychic paper, the two of them found themselves in the basement with relative ease. Shawn quickly took in his surroundings and shook his head.

"Dude, Haversham is not only having an affair, he's also involved in some shady business. He's repackaging and reselling pharmaceuticals" Shawn whispered to the Doctor.

"Haversham?"

"Gus' boss. The person who owns the house we are currently sneaking around in."

"Ah. I see. This isn't just some plot to get Gus out of trouble, is it?"

"How could you think that, Doc?" The Doctor just raised his eyebrows at Shawn, giving him a knowing look. "Fine, fine. I may use this information later if Gus gets into any more trouble. But that's it. I promise."

The two of them approached an arch in the basement. Shawn stared at the Doctor, confused as to what he was looking at. but the Doctor on the other hand just smiled and stared at it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area around them. Shawn stood back and let him do his work. He then heard a creak coming from the floor above them and realised Haversham was leaving for work. Shawn found himself relaxing a bit, now knowing that it was going to be just the Doctor, him and the maid. No unexpected problems.

"So, Doc, what am I looking at here?"

"The rift…" Shawn looked at the archway again.

"Right… yeah… totally see it…"

"I've got all the readings and scans. Don't worry, Shawn. It's perfectly safe. As long as nothing's coming through or anythi-"

Both Shawn and the Doctor quickly ducked down as something blue flew out of the rift. It circled the basement for a while before it finally flew up the stairs and out the door. The Doctor stared at Shawn in horror before chasing after the blue little blob. Shawn stared after him in confusion. The only thing he knew for certain was that they had to stop it. He didn't know what that blue thing was or what dangers it could hold, but if it could scare the Doctor like that, it couldn't be anything good. So Shawn followed after the Doctor, trying very hard to keep up with him.

"Doc! What is that thing?!" Shawn yelled out, still following the Doctor who was chasing the blue blob.

"It's an alien species called the Gelth" The Doctor yelled back, still running after it. They found themselves in the woods just behind Haversham's house.

"Oh, right, of course. What else could it have been?" the Doctor stopped running and looked around desperately. He had lost the Gelth. He didn't know where it went or how to find it. But he did know that if he didn't find it, something really bad could happen. "Doc, what the hell is a Gelth?"

"An alien species" the Doctor repeated. "Their home planet got destroyed after the Time War and they were turned into gas. They've tried before to get through the rift to inhabit bodies."

"They take over our bodies?"

"Only the dead ones."

"Oh, well then what's the problem? I mean, if they're dead-"

"They'll kill each and every human to get enough bodies to support them."

"Oh. Right. That's not good.

"No. but it seems to be just the one Gelth. If we can trap it, maybe we can solve this problem before it even begins. No harm done."

"Right. Let's do it" Shawn now had a huge grin spreading from ear to ear. "Save the world and what not."

* * *

Two hours. They had been wandering around the woods for two whole hours trying to find the damn Gelth. He was playing a pretty kick ass game of hide and seek, one Shawn seriously hope he wouldn't lose. From what the Doctor told him of his last encounter, it wasn't good. People died either as victims or to save the world. A maid saved the world with a match box and no one would ever know. Shawn briefly wondered if that was what waited for him. Save the world and have no one know it was him.

Shawn shook away the thought out of his head. It didn't matter. These were experiences no one else would have but him. He loved every second of it and he knew he would cherish these moments forever.

Shawn's phone rang and he quickly picked it up, checking the caller ID to see it was Gus.

"Gussy-poo!" Shawn said happily into the phone. "What's up?"

'Shawn, we need to talk. Now' Gus said.

"Um… kind of in the middle of something, buddy…"

'Shawn!'

"Alright, go on. What do you need to talk to me about?"

'Firstly, you've been gone for three months. And before you start denying it, saying that you've only been gone two days, for _us_ it's been three months! You can't expect us not to worry about you! so when you disappear from the police station without anyone knowing where you are or if you're safe, we will worry more!'

"Oh… right… sorry about that."

'Secondly, I just talked to my boss, Haversham. He has a case for Psych.'

"Oh, Gus… I'm not sure I can take that right now."

'Shawn, you will take this case with me. You owe it to me as a friend. if we do this right, I could get on my boss' good side! I could carry on with Psych! So you're doing this!'

"Alright, what's the case?"

'He says his house is being haunted. By a weird… blue thing.' Shawn's eyes widened, suddenly very interested in this new case.

"How long has that been happening for?"

'Couple days now. He wants us to solve this case so his wife can move back in.'

"Alright, I'm in. Where and when are we meeting?"

'Haversham's house, one hour. _DON'T _be late, Shawn. I swear to God, if you're late, I'll-'

"'Kay, sweet. See ya then" Shawn said and then hung up on his best friend. The Doctor looked at him oddly. "Apparently this isn't the first time a… Gelth?... has gotten loose. Haversham has noticed and now Psych is investigating. I'll try my best to keep them out of the woods, you keep looking."

"Are you really abandoning me with this search?"

"Doc, I don't think it's in our best interest for people to find out about aliens in Santa Barbara. Especially not when it's so close to the time that you arrived. They'll start making connections that don't exist and before you know it, they're dissecting you. And the blue-gas-ball-thing."

"Alright, go. Just stay away from the Rift! And keep them away from any sign of the Gelth. Keep yourself away from them too. It won't do us any good of one of you dies."

"You got it, Doc."

* * *

"Shawn, what are you doing here?!" The Doctor hissed at Shawn.

"Look, Doc, I tried to keep them away from the woods" Shawn insisted. "But we all saw the Gelth from inside the house. Gus went all 'Fearless Guster' on me and chased it into the woods! I had to follow to make sure they didn't find anything!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Um…" Shawn looked around desperately, trying to find anything that could. "Hey, what's that?" Shawn asked, gesturing towards a white object covered in mud and soaked. The Doctor and Shawn approached it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Looks like a dress" The Doctor said.

"Dude, that's sweet! We can totally pin this on the ghost!"

"You sure about this?"

"Totally!"

"Alright. I'm going to keep looking for that Gelth."

"And I'll keep them off your path." With a nod of his head, The Doctor quickly ran off into the woods. Shawn turned around to face where Gus and Haversham were waiting. "Hey guys! I think I found something!"

* * *

Shawn and the Doctor had found themselves in the attic of Haversham's house. The Gelth was floating, absolutely still in a corner of the room. The duo were approaching the little ball of gas with caution, still trying to figure out a way to trap it. They tiptoed towards it, very aware that they weren't alone in the house. Oh no, Gus and Haversham were downstairs. As far as they knew, Shawn had left and the Doctor was never a part of this. So they had to be careful.

Shawn, not knowing what he was doing, grabbed the first thing off the table. The Doctor gave him an odd look, trying to see reason in what he thought was a plan. Then his eyes widened as he 'understood' the plan.

"Shawn, that's _brilliant_" The Doctor whispered, grabbing the item from Shawn's hands. Shawn was confused. He didn't have a plan, but sure. It was his brilliant plan.

"Yeah. Thanks…" Shawn said. "Wait, sorry, no. What's my plan?"

"It's a gas lamp. The gas will suck in the Gelth and the fire will burn it up. It's brilliant!"

"Yeah, well… you know. I'm pretty… brilliant…"

The Doctor simply turned on the gas of the lamp and held it closer to the blue gas. It was quickly sucked in and the Doctor smiled. He turned on the lamp and smiled even more. The plan was working. Now all he needed to do was…

"Okay, Shawn. I need to take this to the rift. It isn't going to last forever, but this way, if any stray Gelth make its way towards this rift it will be sucked up and trapped like this one."

"Alright, sounds good. Let's go-"

"No, see… that's what I need you to do. I need a distraction. They can't know I'm here and I need to go down to the basement without being seen." Shawn thought about for a minute then smiled.

"Got it. If it's a haunting they want, it's a haunting they'll get." Shawn picked the phone sitting on the desk and started to dial. "Well, go on. Get out of here." The Doctor smiled and started to walk out. "Oh, wait, Doctor… this is the end of the Gelth, right? The 'haunting' is over now, right?"

"Should be."

"Great, thanks. Go on. Get down there!" the Doctor left and Shawn finished dialling. The downstairs phone rang and Shawn heard Haversham pick up. Doing the only logical thing he could at this moment, Shawn started to make weird and random noises into the phone. The way he saw it, the two downstairs would either stay by the phone forever, run away screaming, or come and investigate. He was hoping for the second option, but really, all three would lead to a good enough distraction for the Doctor. At least he hoped.

* * *

"Dad, I'm telling you, you have to do this" Shawn said, pushing his father along the street. He was guiding his father to the TARDIS. It seemed to Shawn that the only way he could convince his father that he was telling the truth was if he showed him what he was travelling in. So he talked to the Doctor and the Doctor agreed to let him show Henry around the TARDIS.

"Shawn, I don't want to get in that thing. It's small and cramped up and I don't want to be stuck with that British guy you're hanging out with" Henry protested.

"Trust me, dad. Just once, trust me." Henry narrowed his eyes at his son. He hated when he pulled the trust card on him. Especially now that he was trying so hard to mend their relationship. So with a roll of his eyes, Henry followed his son towards the blue box. "Okay, now dad, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it, close them tight."

"Shawn, I'm not going to-"

"Dad, it's a police box. How much trouble is it going to be?" So, once again, Henry rolled his eyes before finally closing them like his son asked him to. Shawn guided him inside the TARDIS, with a smile never once leaving his face. "Okay… open…"

Henry sighed but opened his eyes. And when he did, he simply couldn't believe it. He thought for _sure_ his son had played a trick on him. He must have guided him into a different building while his eyes were closed to trick him. that's all it was. A trick. So Henry turned around quickly and pushed open the doors. But, sure enough, it was the small blue box. Still not believing his eyes, Henry circled the box, searching for some extension. But nothing. So he pushed open the doors again and walked inside. The enormity of this… small blue box. It was simply not possible.

"It's… it's bigger on the inside…" Henry said.

"Yes it is."

"H-How? How is that… that's not… it's impossible!"

"This is the TARDIS" the Doctor called out, now making himself known to the father and son. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Basically, travels through time and space" Shawn said. Henry suddenly looked at his son, the meaning of his sentence finally kicking in with him.

"You were telling the truth?" Shawn nodded.

"I was only gone two days" Shawn said again. "And I'm so sorry you had to go through thinking I was kidnapped or dead for three months. That never should have happened."

"That was a mistake on my part" the Doctor said. "It won't happen again. But if it makes you feel better…" The Doctor tossed Shawn's phone to the owner, who only just barely caught it. "I've just altered it so that Shawn can still call you while we're gone. And you can call him. Though the bill may not be the cheapest…"

"You're going off again?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen it, dad. Being in Pompeii… I was _actually_ part of history! I can't give this up!" Henry nodded. He understood long ago that if Shawn really wanted to do something, he'd do it. No one could stop him.

"Just let me know you're safe…" Henry said quietly.

"Will do, Pops." Shawn smiled at his father's acceptance and pulled him in for a hug (a very awkward, uncomfortable, weird, unusual hug that neither of them were used to and hoped not to do again for a very long time).

"And you" Henry said, pointing a finger at the Doctor. "You bring him back to me in one piece or you'll be leaving with more than just a black eye, got it?" the Doctor just smiled. Parents were parents. Whether they were fathers or mothers, they all cared for their child no matter how they may act.

"I promise" the Doctor said.

The father and son smiled and walked towards the exit. Shawn walked with his father back to the station. He wanted to say goodbye properly this time. He hugged Juliet, did an awkward handshake with Lassiter and gave Gus a big hug goodbye. When asked where he was going to now, Shawn just shrugged and with a smile explained that he had no idea.

He only told his father and Gus about his trip to Pompeii, about what he saw and what he did and how he left his jeans there. He also confessed to them that while he was there in Santa Barbara, supposedly helping Gus with a Psych case, he was really working with the Doctor against and alien. He explained everything to Gus, all the weird things he saw and why he was causing a distraction. He assured them that everything went according to plan and they didn't have to worry about it. He also assured them about a hundred times that he'd call and when he came back, he'd fill them in on every detail, relive every memory with them.

"Shawn!" The Doctor came running into the station, yet again. Everyone turned to look at them, including the chief, Juliet and Lassiter. Everyone was a little – okay, very, very, _very_ – intrigued and jealous about Shawn's opportunity. "Martha Jones was on the phone-"

"Martha Jones? Your little girlfriend Martha Jones, that charitable Martha Jones who was _way_ out of your lea-"

"Yeah, her. We're needed in London. Something about ATMOS. Let's go!" and with that, the Doctor took off again.

"He does an awful lot of running…" Shawn muttered before starting to take off after him.

"Wait, Shawn!" Gus yelled after him. he ended up chasing him until they reached the blue box. Shawn was standing in the doorway, still holding it open for Gus to talk to him.

"You're seriously going off again?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well, you're not the most responsible person. Plus, you were just gone for three months!"

"It's a time machine. I'll be back before you miss me!"

"That's not comforting, Shawn." He thought for a minute and then had a wonderful idea.

"Come with us, then, if you're so worried."

"What?"

"Come with us! Save London today, save the universe tomorrow! Come on!"

"I don't have a problem with it" the Doctor called out, only slightly eavesdropping into their conversation.

"You… sure?"

"Yes! and if you want out, just say so! Come on, it'll be fun!" a moment hesitation.

"Alright. But we come back to this exact day, deal?"

"Yes, deal, you got it! Get in here, Gussy! We don't want to be late!" the Doctor rolled his eyes at Shawn's horrible time traveling joke.

Gus walked in and stared around in complete shock. It couldn't be… it simply _couldn't_! it was… no that's not possible! Gus kept walking around, taking in Shawn's amused face and finally came across the realisation that… it _was_ true!

"It's bigger on the inside…" Gus whispered.

"Yes it is, Gussy-pants!"

"…Okay… And this is going to take us to London?"

"Yep."

"So we go to London… save England?"

"No doubt about it."

"Just for today?"

"Of course" Shawn smiled his devious smile. The last time he assured Gus that his plan was 'just for today' they had started up the Psych business.

"Alright. I'm in" Gus said, starting to finally become more comfortable with the situation. The Doctor smiled at his newest companion and started to punch in the coordinates and the time of their next destination. He looked up to them, one last lever to pull down. He grabbed a good hold of it, loving this part of the first journey.

"ALLONS-Y!"

* * *

**Sorry for the super lateness. Hopefully I'll update again before May 17****th****… if not, next update should come May 18****th (I know that's a while from now, I'm just super busy with exams)****.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Sontaran Stratagem

**Sontaran Stratagem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: I do skip some parts of the episodes. This is because what would happen here is pretty much what happened in the episode.

* * *

July 20th, 2008

The mighty duo had become a trio. Shawn was showing Gus around the TARDIS, as if he owned the place. Poor Gus was still having difficulty accepting that this mighty space ship was just a small box two seconds ago. He simply couldn't believe it. He was in a _spaceship!_ He was at this very moment in time _travelling_ in space! While Shawn was busy showing off, the Doctor was navigating _his_ TARDIS, trying to lock on to the signal that Martha had given him. He loved seeing his old companions again.

"Shawn, Gus" The Doctor called out. "We're here."

April 28th, 2009

"So where are we?" Gus asked quickly, quite literally pushing Shawn to the ground to get out of his way. "Or… should I say… _when_ are we?" and there was Gus' usual silly smile.

"Oo, I like him" The Doctor said. "We're in London, 2009."

"What, that's it?" Gus asked. "I'm just saying. London is a flight away. 2009 is half a year away. I mean, I'm only one year older in this time. That's just…" Shawn gave him a look. "Nice. Very nice."

"Yeah… well, it's just through those doors so-" he was immediately cut off by Gus running towards the TARDIS doors, shoving Shawn out of the way, nearly knocking him off balance.

"I thought you weren't that interested!" Shawn yelled after him. Then, he and the Doctor shared a laugh before following him out.

Outside, Gus was just staring around him. For someone who was just complaining about the lack of time travel and distance, he sure was enjoying himself. He was staring up the sky and walking around like a mad man. Shawn walked up to his best friend and patted him on the back, laughing a bit. Shawn remembered the feeling when he first arrived in Pompeii. And yeah, sure, it was a different thing to be taken to Pompeii in 79AD and a completely different thing to be taken to London, 2009. But Gus was appreciating even the smallest travel, and that made Shawn love this opportunity even more.

In the distance, an attractive woman was staring at the blue box in amazement. At first, Shawn just assumed she had seen the TARDIS materialize and was stunned. That was until the Doctor walked out and the two ran towards each other. They quickly embraced each other in a bone breaking hug. The Doctor loved seeing old companions, old friends. All of them.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Martha exclaimed.

"So how's the family?"

"Good. Recovering."

"And you?" Shawn cleared his throat loudly in front of the two of them. They both laughed and separated.

"Oh, right" The Doctor said. "This is Miss Martha Jones-"

"Actually, that's Doctor Martha Jones" Martha said with a smug smile.

"Is it?! You made it!"

"Yeah! I'm a medical officer."

"So this is your Martha" Shawn said with a smile, very quickly taking a liking to the doctor's old companion. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shawn Spencer, this is my good friend Haymitch Howard Heraldo Junior-"

"My _name_ is Gus!" then he looked towards the attractive woman. "But you can call me John Slade" and there was that tap on the nose and the curl of his lip as he did he signature smile. Martha politely smiled back at Gus, but her eyes said it all.

"Gus, don't" Shawn whispered.

"Shawn, don't ruin my groove. I'm a playa. I gotta-"

"She's engaged, dude."

"What?" came the response from all three of them. Gus was just upset that he lost an English girl, something he had always been after. Martha was shocked that she knew this man for two minutes and he already knew a recent development of her life. The Doctor just didn't even consider that option. He figured Martha would still fancy him, even now.

"What?" Shawn said, slightly confused. "Look at the size of that rock on her hand. How could you miss it?" they all looked at Martha's hand and found the famous ring (and Martha couldn't help but smile as she thought of her fiancé).

"Right… I knew that" the Doctor said. Martha and Shawn rolled their eyes.

"Of course you did…" Shawn said.

"So who's the lucky man?" The Doctor asked.

"Tom Milligan. From Paediatrics? He spends most of his time working in Africa. And, before you say it, I know. I'm with a Doctor who disappears to far away places."

"Well, at least he's not skinny like Mister Paper Doctor over here" Shawn said, nodding his head towards the Doctor.

"That's true. Doctor, you're too skinny for words…"

"Oh… I'd rather you were fighting…" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Speaking of which…" Martha pulled out her walkie-talkie. "This is Doctor Jones, operation Blue Sky is go, go, go."

Suddenly, cars and troops were coming in at all angles, surrounding a warehouse. Soldiers with guns were charging inside, holding the workers at gun point. The workers were on their knees, most of them had guns aimed at their heads. The trio walked around the swarming warehouse in shock. They couldn't believe the same woman they met only a minute ago was coordinating this assault on the warehouse. Shawn at first refused to believe it, but Gus couldn't help but be less than surprised. He hadn't exactly expected the best from this Doctor.

"Is that what you did to her?" Gus asked. "Turned her into a soldier?"

* * *

Shawn and Gus decided to go wandering while the Doctor inspecting the ATMOS device. They were making jokes and marvelling in the wonders of the future. Gus was simply happy to be with his friend again. After all, to Gus, it had been three and half months since he had really seen Shawn. He had missed him more than he cared to admit. To Shawn, he was just happy to share this wonderful, once in a life time opportunity with his best friend.

As they were walking, they noticed two factory workers standing guard outside a door. Shawn stopped mid stride and stared at them. Gus tried to pull Shawn along, suspecting the worst from this situation, but Shawn wouldn't budge. In fact, Shawn started to head towards the one thing that worried Gus the most. It was no different than if they were in Santa Barbara, on a case for Psych. Gus didn't know why he expected any different. Different time, different place, same old Shawn.

"Shawn, we shouldn't…" Gus warned.

"Come on, Gus. UNIT just smashed in here and arrested all personnel. So what are these two still doing here?" Shawn noted.

"I don't know. Why don't we report it to the soldiers instead of going in ourselves? This isn't Santa Barbara. Lassie and Jules aren't going to swoop in and save us last minute!"

"No, but the Doctor will. Come on, Gus. Don't be an elephant confronted by a mouse in an abandoned ally way."

"What?"

"Come on!" and with that Shawn ran up to the two workers.

"Shawn, wait!"

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here? All workers were arrested."

"This area is out of bounds" on worker responded. Gus and Shawn exchanged a look.

"Look, buddy, this whole warehouse is under new control. I don't think you guys are in charge any more. So why don't you just let me and my buddy here through, okay?" Shawn asked.

"This area is out of bounds."

"Don't be ridiculous" Shawn muttered.

"Shawn, let's just get out of here…" Gus wined. The workers exchanged a look before one of them turned around, pressed in buttons and opened the door.

"The door is open." Gus and Shawn exchanged another look before Shawn smiled, shrugged and walked on in.

"Shawn! Shawn!" Gus had no choice but to follow his friend in.

The two of them walked into a dark room where in the distanc was a green light. They walked in slowly and carefully, still unsure what they were dealing with. Suddenly, all the lights blinked on and they could see the room clearly. In the middle was a big, metal, sealed box with smoke seeping out of it. Shawn was so fascinated by it, he started walking towards it, entranced. Gus grabbed his arm and pulled him back .

"Gus, look at that" Shawn said with a smile. "it's… amazing. I… I think there's something in it boiling…"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not boiling in there."

"Yeah it is! Look at the steam!"

"Ok, fine. Something _could_ be boiling in there…"A large banging noise came from inside.

"Dude, I think there's something inside!"

"Don't be ridiculous-" BANG!

"Is someone in there?!" Shawn yelled. BANG! Shawn ran towards the box and started pressing random buttons.

"Shawn! What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to open it!" BANG! Gus ran towards Shawn and tried to pull him away.

"Are you _insane_?!"

"They could suffocate in there!" BANG! Gus waited another second before letting go of Shawn and bracing himself for whatever could be in there.

"Okay… go for it…" Shawn continued to push buttons, hoping he'd come across the right one. And he must have, because suddenly the lid started lifting up into the air. Inside they found a green bubbling liquid with a horrible smell. Gus covered his nose quickly, unable to bear the stench. Shawn, on the other hand, became more and more interested in the green gunk. He leaned in closer and closer, fascinated by it. Then, without warning, a creature popped out of the green gunk and reached out to Shawn. He fell over in pure shock of what was happening and Gus shrieked out his little girl scream and ran for cover behind a piece of machinery.

"What the hell is that?!"Gus whimpered from his secure location.

"Gus, calm down" Shawn said reassuringly, now that he was over the initial shock he was able to get up and he was back to being entranced by the creature. "Hey there" he said to the thing. "I think it's alien" he said to Gus. The creature seemed to turn its head towards Shawn. "Can you hear me?... Can you understand me?" the thing turned its head to look at Gus, turning its back to Shawn. "Hey, Gus, check this out. It… it looks like an umbilical cord…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shawn" Gus said, slowly coming out of his hiding spot. "it's on its neck. At least… I think it's a neck. It looks like a neck."

"This is so cool" Shawn said, leaning in closer.

"Don't get too close!"

"Dude, relax. I think it's harmless…" the creature then flopped back into the green gunk, leaving Shawn with a smile on his face.

"Oh my Gosh, it's gonna drown!" Gus exclaimed, now rising to his feet since the only chance of danger was now out of the way.

"No, I don't think so…" Shawn said. "I think it breaths this… gunk…"

"What, like an embryo?" the smile never left Shawn's face. Every time he travelled with the Doctor he came across wonders he could have never believed before. He loved every second. It was all so interesting, so fascinating, so exciting.

"Yeah… I think someone's growing a body. A _human_ body!"

"Excellent use of deduction" a voice boomed out from behind them. Gus and Shawn both jumped out and nearly screamed in fright. "I would rate you above average, soldier, well done" out came a little man in heavy armour. "Whereas you" the creature said, pointing his cane at Gus. "You smell of sweat. And fear." Shawn stood up close to the creature and couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, look at you. Did little humpty dumpty get out of school early?" Shawn continued to snicker and laugh.

"Is that a reference to my height?"

"Well, _short_ answer, yes" Shawn continued to laugh.

"Pity. It seems I missed judged you-."

"Hey!" a voice came out from behind Gus and Shawn. They turned towards the entrance to find Privates Harris and Gray running in, their guns held in ready position. "What the hell are you two doing here? We told you not to wander around…" Private Harris stopped what he was saying as soon as he laid his eyes on the short little man in armour in front of them. He raised his gun at it. "Identify yourself!" he yelled. Private Gray pushed himself in front of Shawn and Gus, already successfully pushing them out of harm's way.

"Oh look, more soldiers. A power seeking soldier and another fearful one. I must judge you both unfit."

"Oh yeah?" Private Harris asked. "And what are you going to do about it? Bite our ankles?" the Private started chuckling (and Shawn joined in after a short amount of time). But then the armoured man pushed a button on his stick and out came a glowing golden whip. With a flick of the man's wrist, the whip struck the Private in the knee, knocking him to the floor unable to move. Gus screamed out again and ran full speed ahead towards the only exit he could see.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled after him.

"Go!" Private Gray demanded. "Get out of here! I'll deal with him." Shawn hesitated for a moment before chasing after his friend Gus. "I'm warning you!" Shawn heard the Private yell as he was running.

"A proper soldier gives no warning. Fire. I order you. Fire!" Shawn heard the Private pull the trigger, but he heard no gun shots. He didn't hear anything else after that. All Shawn knew at this point was that he had to find Gus. He had to find the Doctor. He had to find out what in the _hell_ was going on.

* * *

Shawn finally found Gus, hiding out in personnel. Shawn walked up to him, trying not to frighten him. What they had just been through was downright weird. He had to make sure his buddy was alright.

"Hey… Gus?" Shawn said quietly. Gus was crouching down under a shelf. Shawn kneeled down in front of him.

"What the hell just happened?" Gus asked.

"I don't know."

"And those two Privates? What happened to them?"

"I don't know."

"So is this what you and your Doctor do, Shawn? Deal with weird… _things_ that you don't know anything about, prodding them with a stick and hoping they don't bite you?!"

"We solve mysteries, Gus. Intergalactic mysteries. It's just what you and I do, but on a larger scale."

"This is nothing like what we do, Shawn. _Nothing_."

"Seriously? We find a mystery, investigate weird happenings, prod it with a stick and hope we don't get shot. How is that different to what we're doing now?" Gus opened his mouth to argue, but then stopped when he understood Shawn's point. "Look, dude, I was freaked out the first time too. I turned him down originally. But… trust me, it's amazing! It's weird now, but once you get past the unusualness, the way it's not like us, you start to see the true… _beauty _of the situation! The wonderfulness, the uniqueness. It's amazing, Gus! Trust me on this!"

"Trust you?"

"Just this once, okay?" Gus hesitated before smiling and nodding. Shawn offered his hand to his friend. Gus happily took it and was hoisted up. His head immediately came into contact with the shelf above him, knocking over files and papers.

"Wow, Gus. Watch out, you clumsy little goose" Shawn said with a laugh. Gus shot his friend a glare and Shawn just chuckled. He looked at the mess they had caused and something caught his eye. An open file… with nothing in it.

"Come on, let's go" Gus said. "Before someone sees the mess we cause."

"Hang on, Gus" Shawn said. "Look at that…"

"Yeah, an empty file. So what?"

"Well, what's the file for?" Shawn asked. "This is personnel. What personnel file could possibly be empty?" Gus narrowed his eyes as he started to understand Shawn's point. He bent down and picked up the file.

"It's for sick days" Gus said.

"Sick days? What does that tell us?"

"Think about it, Shawn" Gus said, catching on. "A whole warehouse. Hundreds of employees, always working, never taking a single sick day? Not a single day sick, no hangover or any sneaky little get away?"

"They don't get sick…"

"Ever!"

"We gotta show the Doc!"

* * *

Shawn and Gus had just explained the to the Doctor everything they had seen. From the creature to the armoured man to the attack to the personnel files. They had their best soldiers looking for Harris and Gray, and in the meantime, Martha was to do medical checks.

"Gus, you go with Martha, Shawn come with me!" the Doctor ordered. Shawn smirked at Gus and followed the Doctor out.

Gus followed Martha through the halls until they came to a room.

"Hey, um… Haymitch, right?" Martha asked.

"No, sorry. My name is Gus. Shawn was just being… well, Shawn" Gus explained.

"Right, Gus… does your family know where you are?" Gus was taken back by that question.

"Well… um, no. I mean, Shawn's dad does but… I didn't really have time to explain to the others what was happening."

"So you just left them?" Gus never heard it put that way.

"I guess…"

"I didn't tell my family. You know, I was always so secret with it when I was traveling with the Doctor. And it almost destroyed them."

"What happened?"

"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. All of them. My mum, my dad, my sister… now, it wasn't the Doctor's fault, but… you need to be careful. Because you know the Doctor, he's wonderful, he's brilliant… but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt."

* * *

"Shawn, come on!" the Doctor yelled out, grabbing Shawn's hand. "We're going to a house of geniuses, just for fresh air!"

"Oh, excellent!" Shawn said with a smile. "I'll be with my own kind then." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Shawn and got into the jeep. Shawn was about to follow him in when Gus called out to him. The fake psychic turned and faced his friend.

"Gus, just in time! Come on, we're going to a house of geniuses"

"Shawn, wait" Gus said. "I've been thinking. This… this isn't for me. I need to go home."

"You… what?"

"I can't do this, Shawn. I need to go home. As soon as this is over, I'm going home."

"What… but… why?" Gus just gave him a look. "Well… alright. I mean, if that's what you want. But… there was so much more we could have seen! There are planets, Gus. _Planets!_ I wanted to travel with you. The Doctor was telling me about all these… _amazing_ places… but…"

"I'm sorry, Shawn." All Shawn could do was nod.

"Ah, Gus, there you are!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You were wanted for a job, in the houses. Just a check up on people with ATMOS in their cars. You interested?" Shawn and Gus exchanged a look. Gus decided to do this last favour for his friend before he went home.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Great. Come on, Shawn. Geniuses await us! Jenkins, let's go!" Shawn looked at Gus one last time. Gus shot him a reassuring smile, and then walked off to do his new job.

* * *

Shawn, the Doctor and Jenkins made their way to where Gus was now staying. A little house not too far away, he was interviewing a family with ATMOS in their car. Shawn knocked on the door, hoping that this time Gus would be the one who would answer, instead of a paranoid little boy who would kick him in the knee again. To Shawn's relief, it _was_ Gus that answered. Shawn smiled at him.

"You would not _believe_ the day we're having" Shawn said. Shawn explained everything to Gus while The Doctor was busy investigating different cars with ATMOS. Jenkins straightened up, bored with standing guard.

"I'm going to see if I can get a car of some sort" Jenkins said.

"Anything without ATMOS. _Don't_ point a gun at people!" the Doctor ordered after him. Finally, Shawn got a hold of Martha on her cell and handed it to the Doctor. He warned her about the Sontarons (finally able to identify what Shawn had tried to describe when the Doctor found himself aboard their ship), figuring Martha would have warned Mace about them. Of course, the Doctor didn't know he was talking to her clone at this point.

"Wait, Doc, I thought you already scanned the ATMOS" Shawn commented on the Doctor's investigation.

"Yeah, you did. And you said they were clean" Gus said.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew it was Sontaran. Now I know what to look for."

"Sontaran?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah! You don't know! That little, armoured humpty dumpty is an _alien_ called a Sontaran! Isn't that incredible?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"No, Shawn. It's not. It's kind of terrifying." The Doctor looked up from his searching to stare at the two best friends, confused as to what exactly was happening. "Now, Doctor, you have to promise me to keep Shawn safe. He's my best friend and he doesn't always do what's best for his safety. Please, you have to take care of him."

"Oh, he takes care of me" the Doctor assured him.

"Of course he does" Gus muttered. It was just like Shawn, taking in and protecting other people – or… aliens, whatever – before even considering taking care of himself.

"Woah!" Shawn and the Doctor exclaimed. The ATMOS device the Doctor was scanning suddenly exposed a large number of gas nozzles. Gus stared at it in shock, while the Doctor and Shawn stared at it in slight wonder.

"What… is that?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"It's Sontaran…" The Doctor commented, still scanning the ATMOS device. Suddenly, a gas was released from the nozzles, making all three of them jump back.

"Woah! Doc, did you just cause that?" Shawn asked.

"I… uhh…" the Doctor observed the gas more carefully, before he finally realised… "it's poisonous." The Doctor muttered. "Shawn, Gus, step back. Careful, don't breathe it in!"

"Yeah, but… this car is just in the middle of the street!" Gus argued. "We have to move it, get it out of here-"

"Gus-"

"It's a neighbourhood! There were kids in the middle of the street just a few seconds ago!" he was greeted with hesitant stares. "Fine. I'm moving this car." Gus walked into the house he was just in and asked very nicely for the keys (after so many years with Shawn, Gus had become a near professional in these types of lies. "Oh, hello again, Burton Guster. I'm afraid we at UNIT are going to have to do a more thorough investigation on your ATMOS device, could I use these keys to give a more thorough examination? Thanks."). he then walked back out and climbed into the car, with Shawn's constant worrying and protesting behind him. Gus ignored him, putting the car in ignition.

"Gus, get out of the car" Shawn urged, not trusting anything with an ATMOS device in it and worrying about his friend. Gus simply rolled his eyes. Not a second later, the doors locked Gus inside his new death trap.

Gus flinched at the sound of the doors locking him in. He desperately tried to open the door, but when that failed, the only thing he _could_ do was bang on the windows and call out for his friend. Shawn heard the door lock and knew he never should have let his friend get into something he didn't trust. Shawn ran to the door and tried to pull it open, desperate to let his friend out. Out of anger and frustration, Shawn began to pound on the glass.

"Doc! You have to get Gus out! Get him out now! Get him OUT!" Shawn yelled.

The Doctor ran to Shawn's side and tried the door himself. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to unlock the door with that, but failed. He went back to the ATMOS device and tried to pull it out by force, or used his screwdriver to override the command, but again failed. Then, he noticed the other cars around him. Poison gas… in _millions_ of cars…

"It's every car in the world…"

"Doc!"

"Look around, Shawn!" The Doctor snapped. And Shawn did just that.

All around them, any car with ATMOS installed was giving off a gas. Anyone who _was_ outside was rushing in, coughing and gasping for air. Shawn turned away from all those that were lucky enough to get away from the gas and focused his attention back to his friend, trapped in a death car. He kept slamming on the door window, trying to force the window to collapse under his hand to free his best friend. Gus continued to pound on the door, fiddling with the handle, truly desperate to get out. The Doctor returned, trying to help Shawn, to save Gus.

"Shawn!" Gus croaked out.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled in return. The Doctor left the car and stood in the middle of the street, observing the scene unravel before him, desperate to find a solution to this. "Doctor, you have to save him!" Shawn yelled out. "Doctor, he's my best friend! You have to save him!"

"Shawn!"

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey lovelys! Firstly, the dates kind of confused me. I read on Tardis Wikia that the episode is set in 2009, but the episode seemed to suggest it was regular timeline in which case I would go for the air date of the episode, but it was weird. So I went for the 2009 date. **

**Sorry it's late, next chapter will be up soon (before the 9****th**** of July). And then after that, I won't update again until August. But what I wanted to ask was something a review brought to my attention. Would you all like me to do ****End of Time**** as well? I didn't even consider it at first, so the choice is yours.**

**Please review! Love all reviews, so please do! You know you want to!**


End file.
